


Be Mine, Yes?

by SilasGheist



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilasGheist/pseuds/SilasGheist
Summary: These two dudes get it on after one of them realizes they liked the other since, and after highschool and shit like that.I suck at descriptions...what can I say?Also includes tentacles!





	Be Mine, Yes?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time uploading something here onto AO3, i will happily take critisism to try and do better at writing!

Tentacles, glowing a soft, light turquoise color lay around the cell that holds a young adult. Hands cuffed and, in his lap, he looks around with a frown. “The bloody ‘ell you want from me?” The male asked, the frown furthering as the figure whom was connected to the glowing appendages, came forward and into view. The chains connected to the cuffs clatter lightly as Able moves himself back, ending up against the wall shortly after as the figure moves closer. He whimpers lightly as one of the many, soft appendages caresses his cheek. It was due to the texture more than the actual thing that caused that. The figure notices this and crouches down in front of him, almost grinning. “Simple…” He paused for a brief second, “for you to be mine.” Able shuddered lightly at the velvety tone of the other’s voice, the frown furthering as the male in front of him purred a little.

  
He had to bite his tongue to keep a snarky comment back, turning his head away as the taller male leans in, their hot breath fanning against his cheek. “I’m so glad you decided to keep that comment to yourself, Able.” The being purred, which made said male’s eyes widen a bit. “H-how?” Able questioned softly as he felt chills run down his spine. A low chuckle echoes through and around the small cell as a set of glowing turquoise eyes show through the dark fringe of hair covering most of his face. “I know you to a point of no return in most cases, so you might as well do it.” He states softly.

  
A set of soft, warm hands cup Able’s face, snapping him out of his small space-out moment. “Your hair, it’s no longer that soft ebony color it used to be.” He sounded a little upset about it, tilting his head to the side as Able blinks. “You…” He pauses from a moment, “you sound, and seem familiar…almost as if I know you from somewhere…” The smaller male states, swallowing a small lump that formed as he began to slowly figure out who this person is. A soft chuckle comes from the other as the chains connecting the cuffs are undone. “you’ll remember soon, it’ll take a moment since it’s been a while when we last saw each other.” Able could only nod as he felt himself being lifted, feeling slightly better about his current weight since this guy seems to have absolutely no problem lifting him. He hadn’t realized just how small the cell was until the being started walking out of it, though, he could only shrug since it wasn’t that big of a deal. It hadn’t been the first time he was tied up in someone’s basement.

Once they left the cell, the being’s features were now easily and more noticeable. Black hair that stops at his shoulders in the back, covering his eyes and stopping just above his nose in the front. His skin, from what Able could see, was a soft milky ivory. He could see a light turquoise tint along his jawline and the tips of his ears. It was as they walked away from the cell and looked down, that the smaller male realized just how short in comparison he is to the other. He might come up to this guy’s shoulders, maybe a little lower than that.

  
As they came upon and ascended a set of stairs, the smaller male couldn’t help but, look around more. He looked behind them and noticed how the dark seemed to follow them, frowning in confusion since there only is the dark. No tentacles, or anything else for that matter. It was just them and the stairs that seemed to have a seemingly looming darkness. In response to that, Able decided to just look at his hands, examining the cuffs that seem to stay in place. He begins to think of how to get them off in a way that wouldn’t require him breaking his hands. He couldn’t think of anything on the spot but, he did find a couple ways he could fix his hands afterwards. As the smaller male thinks, the taller of the two walked them up a second flight of stairs and into what seemed like a bedroom.

  
Able was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a door shut, his eyes widening a little as he then looked about the room they were in. He now knows that this is in fact a bedroom and relaxed a little as he was set down on a bed, only to tense up again when everything sinks in. He looks to the other male and takes in each and every detail, furrowing his brows in confusion. “M-Matthias?” He questioned softly as the other cups one of his cheeks with a hand. Said male kneels in front of him, smiling softly and nodding a little. Able’s mind wanders again, going back to when he first met this guy, when he was a tad thinner and shorter, all the way back in high school when this, happened.

  
Even though he wasn’t that thin at the time, he was still trying to stay active and lose the weight. Though, that didn’t work out so well on his part. He weighed 190, almost 200 pounds, was kind of active, and was trying his damned best to not gain any more weight. Didn’t help that he stood about five-foot-four, really didn’t help that he got bullied a lot from the jocks too. They just loved picking on him so much because he was a short guy that couldn’t lose the weight. Even today he couldn’t lose it but, he grew a little so, that helped a tiny bit. When he first met Matthias, he, himself was running away from the usual jocks and nearly squished the poor kid while doing so. People started laughing when he struggled to get off him, all but, the male that was under him at least. “You alright? Took quite the stumble.” Oh, dear lords, his voice at the time was so calm and collected but, he could only remember what he sounded like throughout those four years, for the most part at least. Heck, just the thought alone sent shivers going down his spine, making a light rosy blush spread across his cheeks.

  
Though, that was only just the beginning of their relationship. After that day, it was watching him go from the calm and collected freshman to the tall, very smart, outgoing, and slightly perverted senior. At one point there wasn’t much of his anywhere really, lunch, club, or even zero period. Able was always curious as to where he went but, was happier that they spent time together when Matthias did show up. The male always had one thing that followed him and that was the few enemies he did have. Though, he never really paid any attention to them, he just shook them off and continued with his day. At the time though, the still smaller male wished he could’ve easily done the same, that way he could’ve focused on school and stuff related to it a bit more.

  
While Able was distracted with his own thoughts, Matthias took the opportunity to fully look over the smaller male. He took in each and every detail, curve, and feature on them. “you’re also not as short as you used to be…” He trailed off, leaning in and looking into the cobalt hued irises, and running a hand through the soft blue-gray hair atop his head. “If only you’d allow me to do what I’ve always wanted to do to you…” he murmured soft, pausing briefly. “Since high-school, before graduation.”  
Able was snapped out of his own thoughts when he felt a pair of soft, warm lips press against his own. His eyes widened and he instinctively pulled away with a bright blush on his lightly tanned features. “wha…” was all he could get out before he noticed the small grin on Matthias’s face. “You…” he started out, blinking a few times to make sure this actually happened, “you like me?” He asked softly, blushing more when the other nodded subtly. Able leaned in and the two connected their lips again, the taller male sliding his tongue into the other’s mouth and exploring what would soon be his territory. Able’s eyes fluttered shut as he gives into the other, he really liked, no. He loved Matthias to the point he pretty much forgot about being cuffed in his basement at some point.

  
The smaller male could care less about any of that right now, the man he fell in love with is kissing him. The dark haired male pulled away quicker than Able would like, causing a small whimper to slip passed his lips. The taller one smirks lightly, leaning to his ear and nipping at it a little. “You liked that, didn’t you…” He more stated than questioned and the only thing Able could do was nod numbly, feeling himself being gently pushed back onto the somewhat firm mattress of the bed. He could tell the covers were like fleece, soft and already warm and he could only begin to smile at the thought of what could be happening next. He shuddered a bit as he felt a set of warm hands slide under his shirt, the temperature’s a contrast to how cold he currently feels in the room.

  
At some point, Able feels his shirt being slid up and almost over his head, a deep blush playing at his features as he also feels a set of lips placing themselves on his chest after pulling away from his ear. The taller male smiles against the soft skin, happy that the other is still the somewhat curvy male he fell in love with. Eventually, Matthias decided to take the cuffs off of the shorter male. He unlocked them and set the metallic items on the side table with their key. The two males then started to strip each other down, stopping at their undergarments. The taller male then continues to kiss down Able’s torso, placing his hands at the smaller male’s hips and softly grinding their regions together.

  
A soft moan leaves the male under Matthias, making him smirk and roll his hips a bit more. “M-Matthias…” A light gasp leaves the smaller male as his skin is nipped at. The taller of the two raises a brow, humming lightly in response as his thumbs begin massaging the tender flesh on the others hips. Able moans softly again, a deeper blush spreading from his cheeks to his ears and down his neck a little. Just the feeling of the taller male touching him was enough to make everything heat up. Matthias continues to kiss and nip at the smaller males soft skin, stopping just above his boxers after shifting position enough. “H-huh?!” was the sound that came out of Able as the other sucked on his member though the cloth of his boxers, his hands going to Matthias’s hair and gently gripping the soft locks.  
Soft turquoise eyes connect with the cobalt irises of the smaller male, the owners keeping the contact as boxers are slowly slid down and off of someone’s hips. Soon after, the garment is tossed aside and left alone in some corner of the room. Able looks like he’s going to cum just at the sight, Matthias nearly kissing his bare, hard shaft with a soft smile and eyes glowing softly. “you alright, Able?” He asks softly, tilting his head a bit as he blinks a couple times. Said male nods a little, sighing lightly as he feels hot breath brush against his now, aching member. “Please…” was one of the two things that came out of the smaller male, making Matthias look up to him with a raised brow. He hummed lightly and tilted his head, waiting patiently for the other to continue. “J-just…fuck me already!” Able shouted lightly with a deep blush, not expecting himself to actually say something like that.

  
Matthias’s eyes widened a bit as his brows rose, surprised at what the other said, how they sounded too…he was kind of glad though. “You sure about that? I’m pretty sure you’ve yet to actually see what’s down in my boxers…” A small whine comes from the shorter male, a pleading look in his cobalt blue irises as he pants lightly. The taller male chuckles lightly and props himself up on his knees, slowly pulling the remaining article of clothing down, then tossing it to the side. Able bit his lip and looked to the other’s…appendage, looking at the very pale lilac tentacle and now wondering how it’ll work. “I’m sorry if it’s…..odd.” The taller male apologized briefly before continuing, “it’s something that happened as I came back…” He stated looking to the side, embarrassed at the states of his little friend.  
Able blinks and reaches out, gently caressing the odd member with a finger. The gentle touch made the taller being gasp lightly and shudder in pleasure. It squirmed a tiny bit under his finger before the smaller male pressed the palm of his hand against it. He then began to lightly rub the appendage, coaxing a soft moan from the other. Able could only smile a bit as he leans down, looking to Matthias the whole time as he placed his hands on the pale flesh of his hips to hold himself up a little, as well as in attempt to keep the other from moving them.

  
Soft, lightly tanned fingers delicately ghost along the pale flesh before gripping the other’s hips a bit. Able slowly licked the appendage, starting from the base and working his way up; mostly trying his best since the different colored appendage seems to have a mind of its own. The slightly older male tried his hardest to keep a moan back as he felt the warm muscle travel along the slightly squirming appendage down south, his breath becoming a little labored. “I-I…I thought you wanted me to….t-to…” He couldn’t finish what he was saying when Able placed the lilac limb in his mouth, the light sucking sensation sending him into a lightly dazed state. He couldn’t help but let one of his hands go to the soft blue-gray hair of the other, lightly petting him and wondering what it’ll feel like when he’s actually inside the other.  
A sharp moan left the taller male as Able used his tongue, the feeling of it sliding along the length he could as he sucked his new lover off. It was a little odd at first, getting the thing in his mouth that is. It just thing wouldn’t stop moving and even while in his mouth, it still moved a little but…it seemed to make the other feel good so Able sucked on it a bit harder. Soon though, he grew bored of this and removed himself from the appendage, looking to Matthias and smiling as he moved to straddle him. “I think I’d like you to fuck me now.” The shorter male purred out as he reached back to guide the small tentacle to his slightly twitching hole.  
The thing had barely gotten in when it decided to just slide all the way in, a startled shout coming from the smaller male when it did so. A low pleasured purr came from Matthias as his member squirmed and writhed inside the other. The pale hands placed themselves on the slightly chubby hips, guiding the other up a little and letting him adjust a bit before having him go down. The other tentacles came out, laying around them and glowing lightly in the dim lighting. The soft glowing seemed to help Able relax more, it just made everything better for him since the lighting was more welcoming than before. Able shuddered a little as he felt the other move, the slow pace was a nice contrast to how fast it was earlier. It was driving him up the wall with how soft the other was being and how deep they were getting. Able couldn’t stop the moan from leaving him as the other brushed against that bundle of nerves deep within.

  
Matthias continued to move, his little friend writhing against that spot and even secreting a substance to heat things up a bit. Able was currently a mess of panting and moaning as he felt everything heat up, his legs curling around the other’s waist and pulling him in closer. He shuddered as he felt some of the many other tentacles wrap around his legs and waist. The soft turquoise glow adding a calmer tone to the mood as the shorter of the two slowly loses himself in the activity. A soft moan left both of them as they continued, Matthias grinding against the other while a couple tentacles slid up and inside the shorter male to join in on the fun.  
Able let out a cry of pleasure as he felt himself being stretched more, with the two extra appendages entering and all. He wouldn’t admit it at first but, he was really enjoying this. The one guy he liked was topping him like it was nothing yet, as if it were everything…he even enjoyed the surprisingly large number of tentacles the other had. The way they wrapped and curled around his slightly heavier set frame, and how they knew where to touch or, even how the ones inside him knew how to move. A low, slightly lewd sounding moan left the shorter of the two as Matthias sucked on the soft flesh of his neck, slightly tanned hands going to the dark locks of the other’s hair and gripping it lightly as his back arched.

  
The taller male could only smile a bit as he continues what he was doing, grinding against Able and sucking on his neck. A light groan left Matthias as the two extra inside the other were curling, writhing around his own a little. They both felt the appendages move more, causing them to moan in unison. Now, Able was a complete mess; panting and moaning a bit loudly and calling out the other’s name a little while at it. Able’s voice echoes off the walls of Matthias’s room a bit, making said male moan and reach down to grasp the smaller male’s neglected muscle. The made Able’s eyes shoot open and his back arch, the feeling of Matthias touching him all over and even more so, his hand moving along the hardened member. It was to say the least, sensory overload for both of them since the extra appendages decided to writhe against and massage whatever they were touching, around and inside them.  
Able could barely hold in the shout of ecstasy as he came, the sudden tightness making Matthias groan and finish as the other two appendages inside imitated that too. A small sound of surprise came from the smaller of the two as he felt a warm substance flow inside. “S-sorry…I should’ve asked if you want-” The apology was interrupted by the lightly tanned male placing their lips over his own.  
Matthias relaxed as his tentacles went back to whatever marking and/or tattoo they came from. Now the two were just breathing, calming down and just basking in the moment.

Both males just lay there and go to sleep, Matthias not even trying to pull out since he was exhausted and Able not caring about any of that right now. They soon fell asleep, laying with each other and finally together after all that shit. They’ll clean up in the morning, no biggie. 


End file.
